


Where The Shadow Ends

by the_13th_battalion



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Let The 212th Cuddle 2021, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, and hugs, honestly would it be my fic without them??, many naps, thank goodness, this is very self indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Sometimes Obi-Wan sinks too far into the Force. Sometimes, Obi-Wan is lost and broken. His family is always there to pick him back up.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO I'M BACK!!! This is like...wow this is really self indulgent but I mean... Obi-Wan needs hugs. And sleep. I'm always glad to give him both.
> 
> This will be three chapters of Obi-Wan getting some love from his family! They'll all have the same theme, centering around Obi-Wan's nonexistent self preservation skills. Basically everyone says "please take a nap...please use me as a pillow" and it WORKS :D
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO the title is the same as one of my absolute favorite songs, Where The Shadow Ends, by BANNERS. It's absolutely incredible and it shares the overall vibe of this fic!

"Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon nudged open the door to Obi-Wan's room with his foot, a mug of tea cradled in his hands. The barest of light trickled through the slits of closed blinds. Strips of evening sun illuminated Obi-Wan's pale features as he sat perfectly still on the floor before the window, his hands on his knees. He didn't respond to his master's call.

Qui-Gon took a half step into the room. "Obi-Wan, I brought you some tea."

When the boy still didn't move or reply, Qui-Gon approached him. He sat beside him, assuming the same lotus position, and carefully balanced the mug on the carpet in front of them.

Qui-Gon tilted his head and studied his quiet student. He noted the lingering sun freckles from their latest mission, scattered across his nose and cheekbones. He let his eyes wander over his closed eyes, the hard set jaw, the slight creases in his forehead, stress lines that didn't belong on such a young face.

His gaze traveled down to thin shoulders, usually hidden under his robe but now prominent beneath his tunic. Qui-Gon's heart twisted at the sight. Their last few missions had been harsh, even on himself. Had he truly taken the time to check on his padawan?

His eyes leveled on Obi-Wan's face. _Did he really eat today or did he just push it around his plate? Does he actually sleep or does he come in here and meditate like this?_

_Why do I already feel like I know the answer?_

Qui-Gon reached forward and took Obi-Wan's hand, softly calling his name. His heart gave another sharp pull as his large fingers enclosed around his hand. _Have his hands always been so small?_

Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered.

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. "Obi-Wan, look at me, padawan."

Obi-Wan gasped and snapped out of his meditation. His eyes darted around quickly before they rested on Qui-Gon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's quite alright," Qui-Gon replied. He ran his thumb across Obi-Wan's knuckles. "You were rather deep in meditation."

Obi-Wan ducked his head and rubbed his face with his free hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"You don't have to apologize, padawan." Qui-Gon took up the mug of tea and offered it to him.

"Thank you," he muttered as he took it. His expression never shifted from its carefully neutral state.

Qui-Gon hesitated, longing to help but unsure of how. "Is there...something you're thinking about, something you're trying to work through?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine, Master. I just got a little too far into the Unifying Force, as usual."

Qui-Gon frowned at the boy's self-deprecating tone. "Padawan. Your connection to the Unifying Force is a gift that should be cherished, not a fault that needs to be corrected."

Obi-Wan snorted. "It feels like a curse"

"How so?"

His eyes grew distant. Qui-Gon could have sworn he saw gray overtake the blue.

Qui-Gon gave him a minute to collect his thoughts. He continued his gentle ministrations on Obi-Wan's knuckles. When Obi-Wan remained silent, he gently prompted him.

"If there is a weight on your heart, let me share it."

Obi-Wan took a long drink of tea, followed by an audibly trembling breath. "I lied when I told you my visions were getting better. They haven't. They've been getting worse."

Obi-Wan glanced to the side, as if seeking his master's approval to continue- or perhaps checking for a sign of disappointment. Qui-Gon gave him a slight nod, silently urging him to speak. _Please let me share your burden._

Obi-Wan took another shuddering breath. "It's the same every time. I see yellow eyes. I don't know who they belong to, only that they hate me. I feel heat. Sometimes, it's like I'm being burned alive. Others, it's like a desert. I feel...I feel such horrible sadness, as if-" He paused and swallowed forcefully. "As if I'll never be happy again, as if I've never been happy at all, just...an infinite sadness. And loneliness. I feel as though I'm the last person standing after something terrible. A-and always, in the background, there are screams. Thousands, perhaps millions, of voices crying out in despair."

Obi-Wan's hands shook. Qui-Gon eased the mug out of his clenched fingers and set it aside.

"Can you make anything else out?" Qui-Gon asked, shifting closer, "Can you see your surroundings?"

"No," Obi-Wan whispered, "I only see those eyes."

Qui-Gon reached up and smoothed Obi-Wan's hair, repeating the motion when the boy pressed his head into his palm. Qui-Gon thought his heart would burst with love for the child beside him. He poured his whole heart into their bond and sent him a light sleep suggestion. "Perhaps  some sleep would help."

Obi-Wan's eyelids slipped closed for a moment. The lines on his face began to soften. "Maybe..."

Qui-Gon carefully gathered his padawan in his arms. He pulled him against his chest. "Why don't you try it?"

Even as Obi-Wan threw his arms around him and sank into his embrace, he  cast Qui-Gon a furtive glance, his eyes still clouded. "I'm afraid to sleep. I'm afraid of what I'll see."

Qui-Gon tucked his robe around him. "Don't be afraid, little one. I'll watch over you."

Soothed by this one simple statement, Obi-Wan burrowed into the soft fabric. Qui-Gon ran his fingers through his padawan's spiky hair and strengthened his sleep suggestion. He watched the creases on Obi-Wan's face disappear and his heavy eyes finally close. Obi-Wan mumbled a barely coherent "goodnight, Master" before his Force presence leveled out to the quiet hum of sleep.

Something in Qui-Gon's heart eased as he looked upon Obi-Wan's content features. There was the child he was supposed to be, not the man Qui-Gon had glimpsed when he entered the room, not the man worn down by grief and pain beyond his years.

Someday, Qui-Gon knew, Obi-Wan would grow up. Someday, he would have a new weight on his heart, weight that perhaps he couldn't help him carry. Someday Obi-Wan would know the answers to the questions he so eagerly asked. He would be too big to curl up and fall asleep in his master's lap. But for now, Obi-Wan was innocent, curious, and _oh so small_ , and Qui-Gon could certainly pretend he would always stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS!!! Chapter two is HERE!!! It's angsty!! It's fluffy!! It's chock full of cuddles!!! :D
> 
> Shout out to [CallToMuster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster) for creating the clone OC Fuzzy!! He lives in my brain rent free <3
> 
> Uhh this got REALLY SOFT Y'ALL. Extremely soft. Sickeningly fluffy. It wasn't my original plan to make it pre-slash but dang it this sure is some cute af pre-Codywan! Which is ironic because I don't ship them skdksks but I adore every single shipper out there, y'all make the fandom better :))))
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO THIS IS WAY BETTER if you listen to the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cfRIFptQyvUAS7ppCOesO?si=IuhBVNv1REGfVPc3HeZWdA) I made for this fic!!! If you want skdks
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!! I'm excited about this one!!!

Cody only turned away for a moment, but a moment was all it took for Obi-Wan to disappear.

When he looked back, a question forming on his lips, the general was gone.

He sighed wearily as he marched the perimeter of camp. His eyes passed over bunches of troopers huddled together in the mud, some of them lifting gaunt faces or giving him a salute. He tried to look past the battered men as he weaved through drooping, muddy tents and stepped around empty crates once filled to the brim with medical supplies and food. He prayed it was only more mud squelching in his boots, not blood, he had stepped in a lot of blood, _too much blood-_

He slammed his bucket back on his head. He swallowed against his nausea and forced his feet to keep moving, forced his eyes to keep searching.

Cody reached the other end of camp. He stopped and stared out at the smoke veiled wasteland, broken battle droids and hollow armor stacked in separate piles dotting the burnt landscape. Something quivered in his heart as he looked upon one of too many empty helmets. A blurry image of Obi-Wan's haunted eyes filled the blackened gaps.

_He's not made for war. Not like us._

A more urgent thought followed. _I have to find him._

He turned on his heel, as sharply as the mud would allow, and continued his circle.

He almost made it back to where he started when he caught sight of a rocky outcrop to his left. He stopped and turned, his instincts screaming _there, he's there, of course he's there_.

He clambered up the small incline, his toes sinking into the soft earth. He grasped the edge of the first rock and hauled himself out of the mud.

There, at last, sitting with his back turned a few paces away, was Obi-Wan.

Relief flooded Cody's weary heart. _You worried for nothing. He's fine, he's probably just meditating._

But his relief turned sour the longer he looked. Obi-Wan's mud caked boots lay discarded at his side, his robe crumpled in a heap beside them. His hair stuck up in patches, as if he'd been raking his fingers through it over and over. He sat with his back ramrod straight, his shoulders stiff. Cody didn't have to be Force sensitive to catch the waves of sorrow and exhaustion rolling off him.

Cody took off his bucket and left it at the edge. As an afterthought, he kicked off his squelching boots. He approached Obi-Wan and cautiously lowered himself to the ground beside him.

He peered at Obi-Wan's face. His stomach roiled at the lines of grief etched in his soft features, at the deep dark circles under closed eyes, and the smudges of dirt and blood in his beard and on his brow.

For several minutes, Cody sat in silence with him. He looked out at the horizon, blazing with a brilliant sunset, and tried to channel some semblance of peace. Somehow, he hoped it would leak into the Force. Somehow, he hoped it would help Obi-Wan.

Cody stayed in silence with him as the sun slipped further below the horizon and the stars began to shine through the haze in the sky. He shifted on the rock, his knees audibly popping. His gaze leveled on Obi-Wan. He hadn't moved, but Cody swore the shadows on his face had deepened.

He hesitated. Cody had shaken Obi-Wan from long meditations before, but this time felt different. Cody could practically see the weight resting on Obi-Wan's shoulders. He watched his eyes roam under his eyelids and his heart ached to imagine the horrors he might be reliving.

_I can't let him do this alone._

He grasped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "General." When he didn't respond, Cody added a light shake. "General, sir."

A spike of alarm drove through Cody's chest. _That should have woken him up._

He tried again, gripping his shoulder more firmly. "General!"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he let out a startled gasp. He grappled for a hold on Cody's arm, a grounding technique he recognized from watching Anakin interact with Obi-Wan. Cody unclipped his vambrace and allowed it to fall to the ground, giving Obi-Wan an easier grip. He waited as Obi-Wan took one, then two carefully calculated breaths.

Then stormy eyes met Cody's gaze. "Cody. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"That's quite alright, sir."

"How long have you...?"

"Not long."

A fleeting relief passed over Obi-Wan's face before the shadows returned. "Any word from the Republic?"

Cody set his mouth  in a grim line. "Not since we last spoke. There's still no available reinforcements, they're all occupied. We'll have to wait another night."

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cody's chest tightened. _Kriff it. I hope Fuzzy still has a stash of his migraine medication._

Obi-Wan lifted his head. He looked too old and too young at the same time. "How are the men holding up?"

"Fine, sir. Trapper is leading a group in cataloguing and rationing our remaining supplies. I've got Smokey, Piper, and a few others on perimeter patrol. Their shift should be finished in about an hour. Waxer and Boil are tending to the shinies. Some of them are, ah, rather shaken after today's events-"

Obi-Wan interrupted in a faint whisper, almost lost in the breeze. "I brought them all to their deaths."

Cody blinked. "What?"

"This is my fault."

"Sir, this isn't-"

"I should have known this would happen. I should have been _prepared_."

Cody curled his hands into fists. "Stop blaming yourself!"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze up. Cody thought he might cry at the searching, wide eyed stare.

"Stop blaming yourself," Cody repeated, quieter, "This is not your fault."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "But I _knew_ , Cody."

"How could you have known?"

"I had a vision before we arrived. I saw a barren landscape, burned and still smoking. I saw funeral pyres by the dozens and stacks of empty crates. I heard my own men shouting for me, begging me to help them, but all I could do was watch them burn." His voice cracked on the last word. He squeezed his eyes shut, trapping the storm behind closed lids.

Cody frowned. He ignored the rivulets of blood running from his aching heart. "You said visions are often not reality. They have no real substance."

"Yes, but sometimes, they are a glimpse of the future." Obi-Wan sighed. His hand went to the bridge of his nose again. "My master believed in visions and prophecies and such, but I never did, even though I had a recurring vision when I was a padawan. He had me seeing mind healers for it. He believed it was some sort of terrible premonition."

Cody imagined a much smaller, younger version of Obi-Wan in a huge chair, his freckled nose crinkled in indignation and his little arms crossed. He began to smile. "What did _you_ think?"

"I thought it was just a nightmare."

"You thought or you convinced yourself?"

A gentle smile tugged at the corners of Obi-Wan's lips and crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

Cody shrugged and bumped his shoulder against Obi-Wan's. "That's my job, sir."

Obi-Wan's smile faded too quickly. He stared down at his free hand, fingers absently twisting in the hem of his tunic. "They're all counting on me, Cody. They're all relying on me to lead them safely through hell. They trust me, and I can't let them down, but sometimes I look at their faces and the weight of that responsibility nearly crushes me."

The admission hung in the air for several heartbeats before Cody spoke. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted," came the immediate reply.

"You were not made for this war, but what you've done in it, what you continue to do, is incredible. You have inspired so many people to stand and fight for a peaceful future. You have brought light to the darkest places and joy to the most sorrowful hearts. That's what they see, that's what _I_ see. That's why we trust you. We see a man who fights for truth and justice, but fights with honor and mercy. A man who would lay down his life for a stranger. A man who genuinely _cares_ for the people in this galaxy, for the people he loves."

The storm in Obi-Wan's eyes calmed. "That's rather poetic of you."

Cody's cheeks reddened. "Ah...you left your datapad open once. You were reading poetry when you fell asleep. It...caught my eye."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm glad someone else enjoys a good poem. You know, poetry should be read aloud. Perhaps I should read some sometime, to you and the others."

Cody smiled. "That would be nice."

They watched the sky transition from brilliant oranges and pinks to soft purples and blues. More stars emerged, coating the darkness with thousands of twinkling lights. The air cooled with the coming of night. Obi-Wan began to shiver, his hand rising to rub his temple every now and then.

Cody took it as a signal. He stood slowly, easing his arm out of Obi-Wan's loose hold. He reattached his vambrace, retrieved his boots, hauled them on, picked up his helmet, and tucked it under his arm. He turned and walked back towards Obi-Wan.

"It's getting late, sir. We should return to camp."

"Yes, you're probably right," Obi-Wan sighed. He pulled on his boots, pausing to press the heel of his palm against his forehead.

Cody watched, heart twisting. "I have to insist we head for the med tent. We need to get some medication into you for that migraine."

Obi-Wan looked up, shocked. "How did-"

Cody offered him his hand. "That's my job, sir."

A wry smile lit up Obi-Wan's face. He took his hand, his fingers automatically lacing with Cody's, and allowed him to help him to his feet.

Together, they made their way back to camp and met Fuzzy in the med tent. The medic took one look at Obi-Wan's pale features and immediately understood the situation. He dug in his dwindling supplies, muttering frustratedly, "You know, you're lucky I carry this with me! Honestly, sir, you don't have an OUNCE of self preservation, if I may be so bold-"

Despite his frustration, Fuzzy's expression softened as he handed Obi-Wan the pills and a canteen. When Obi-Wan handed the canteen back, Fuzzy shook his head and clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Keep it. And get some rest before you collapse."

"I'll make sure he does," Cody responded without thinking.

Fuzzy nodded approvingly. "You'd better."

Cody and Obi-Wan left the med tent and joined a circle of troopers around a cheery fire, the flickering flames a welcome contrast to the explosions and pyres the day had brought. They listened to a few comical, embellished stories from the more seasoned men, then Obi-Wan took a datapad out of his pocket and offered to read, casting a glance and a small smile at Cody.

As Obi-Wan's gentle voice lifted into the night air, many of the troopers huddled together to sleep under shared blankets on what patches of dry ground they could find. His voice carried across the camp. Hundreds of hearts beat in unison as the words filled their heads and peace flooded their veins.

Cody fell asleep with his cheek resting on Obi-Wan's tousled hair, lulled by hushed lines of poetry in a Coruscanti accent. Obi-Wan drifted off not long after, his head on Cody's shoulder, their fingers still entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you melt??? Are you a puddle on the floor????

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I LOVE YOU! Stay safe in this wild world! <3


End file.
